1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to an interconnection structure, a semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an interconnection structure having a three-dimensional structure, a semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices retain stored data in the absence of a power supply. Two-dimensional memory devices having memory cells fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate have reached their limits when it comes to increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional non-volatile memory devices having memory cells stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate have been proposed
A three-dimensional non-volatile memory device has a structure having interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes that are alternately stacked with each other, and channel layers penetrate therethrough. Memory cells may be stacked along the channel layers. In addition, desired memory cells may be selectively driven by coupling contact plugs to the stacked word lines, respectively.
However, to realize the three-dimensional non-volatile memory device having the above structure, the contact plugs are to be formed with varying depths. The varying depths of the contact plugs may make it more difficult to manufacture the memory device. In addition, the contact plugs may pass through the word lines to form a bridge.